Walk in the Park
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Frank and Nation decide to take Joey to the playground while they share a lovely walk in the park together. However, the playful children having good, clean, innocent fun together brings back some lost childhood memories of the couple of their own experiences and realize they have more in common than they thought. Nation is labeled as OC since she doesn't have a character selection


It was such a lovely moon-filled day on Transsexual, so Frank and Nation decided to take Joey out to the park as Miracle and Cosmo wanted some privacy on the beach with Crystal and Richard. The twins wanted to be with their mother more, even if she wasn't gone that very long on Earth, they really missed their mother and wanted to spend some more time with her.

Frank and Nation both held six-year-old Joey's hands and they let her leap over some black shiny puddles on the way to the park. Joey still wore her moon hat since she was a little sensitive to the bright moon. Frank and Nation allowed Joey to run to the playground equipment to be with other kids her own age.

"Well, Bunny shouldn't need us for another half hour or so," Nation looked to her husband with a smile. "What should we do?"

Frank smiled back after he applied some new lipstick. "Hm... How about a walk?"

Nation looked over to see Joey with the other kids. "You think she'll be okay?"

"Umm..." Frank looked around, then saw a young woman with a little girl of her own. "Excuse me, could you watch our daughter for a little while? We just want to take a walk together..." he then gestured to his baby girl. "She's the one with the crimson hair."

The young woman nodded. "Yes, sir..."

Frank gave a nod, he wished the people wouldn't kiss his butt and be proper with him, he stepped down from the throne after all. "Thank you..." he then smiled as he continued his walk with Nation and held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Nation blushed at the arm and linked hers with him and then the two were off. Luckily Joey was having so much fun with her possible new friends that she didn't even seem to notice that her parents were leaving. Hopefully Joey would be well enough to make a new friend.

* * *

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" Nation sighed as she leaned against Frank. "The moon looks like it was formed from Heaven itself..."

"Indeed..."

The couple heard the kids playing, yelling, laughing, and just having a good time.

Nation sighed. "Oh, I wish I could go back to those days..."

Frank looked back down with a smile. "Being a little kid?"

"Oh, indeed, luv... It was such a joyous past time... I mean, no worries, just living in your dreams... What did you do when you were a kid?"

"Lots of things..." Frank had a small smirk. "Mostly playing with my mother's make-up and dressing up like a little girl..."

"You sound like Cosmo..." Nation chuckled. "Ever since he was a little boy, dressing up was always his greatest joy~"

"Really now?" Frank looked curious of his brother-in-law now.

"Trust me," Nation chuckled. "He just didn't know what he wanted to be yet... I don't know for sure, but if you think about it, I think he would've become a sweet transvestite himself."

"Hey... That's my job..."

Nation snuck a kiss to him and they decided to sit down on the nearby bench and she held his hands. "I know, dear... I know... And you do a fine job with it."

Frank visibly blushed and kissed the top of her knuckles, growling to Nation, but in a playful and sexy way.

Nation chuckled, turning bright pink. "Frankie~... We can't... People are around..."

"Let them watch..." Frank whispered seductively as he came closer to his lawfully wedded wife. "Good God, your heart is pounding, your skin is dotted with goosebumps, and you're sweating has increased... Either you are having a heart attack or you love me."

"It must be the latter..." Nation gasped, she hadn't been this aroused by him since Joey had been conceived.

Frank seemed to remember the last time as he continued to smother her with kisses, their lipsticks even smudging together. Nation called out in squeaky orgasms as her blood rushed and everything felt achey in her body, but in a good way. She was so turned on by him right now. No one was around to see them, but if they weren't too careful, they would have preformed sex on a public park bench, they decided to stop their cuddling and have a cigarette together.

Nation only smoked one cigarette a day and didn't even do it while she was pregnant with Joey. She also was the one who found out that smoking and drinking while pregnant can harm the baby and this made almost everybody in the world drop the habits for when there would be a planted seed inside of them. After Frank lit Nation's cigarette, they both took deep breaths and blew out the smoke together while holding each other's hands with their free hands.

* * *

"It's so harmless to see children play..." Frank smiled as he watched the many children make up their own games and make temporary friends with everybody they met in the park. "I was only allowed in the park whenever the nanny would be over."

Nation had a small chuckle. "Cosmo and I almost went to the park everyday... Mostly after school since dinner would be a long time away... Since we lived closer to the park, we could just walk over and play until Mum would call us."

"That sounds like fun..." Frank looked over to her with a smile. "Did you play nice with the other children?"

Nation curved her mouth and rubbed her arm nervously. "Well... Not exactly... I was kind of a bully..."

"You, a bully?"

Nation pouted and slowly nodded. "Cosmo and I were mercilessly teased... It was sometime after our dad left."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay..." Nation sighed, showing she wasn't that hurt, but she was a bit with her father being absent in their lives and all. "I kinda got tired of it... And... Well... I kinda beat up some kids..."

"Now Nation, I don't believe you could ever hurt somebody..." Frank gave her a look.

"Why do you think Cosmo flinched every time I'm about to touch him?" Nation chuckled at her childhood memories. "Hopefully you'll never go through this, but I was a bit of a beater... I even remember beating up this one girl when I was younger... She didn't come to the park that much, at least once a week or two, she would show up."

"Who was she?" Frank wondered.

"I never found out her name," Nation shrugged. "But every time I saw her, she just drove me crazy and I tried to beat her up... She always ran crying to her mother every time I did... But she still came back... I hope I can find her though, I feel bad about treating her like a punching bag and all... I just remember she had black hair with a princess tiara and a dress..."

Frank gave a small nod. "I remember getting beat up at the park when I was a child..."

Nation looked to him, raising an eyebrow. "Who was dumb enough to try to beat up Prince Frank?"

"Beats me..." Frank shrugged, then realized what he said. "No pun intended."

Nation couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"My bully had short red hair and scary green eyes..." Frank explained. "I don't know why, but they just kept beating me, I could never tell whether it was a boy or a girl and I don't remember their name... My nanny always had to take me home and try to clean up my wounds so my mother wouldn't punish her severly... Ah, the blurry visions of childhood, huh?"

"Yeah..." Nation agreed, then had a thought. "Your bully sounds a lot like me when I was a kid... My hair was always short... Especially since Cosmo got gum in my hair and we had to cut some of it off." she then looked annoyed with that childhood memory.

Frank looked to her, very curious. "I saw that... This boy with big glasses was chewing gum and blew a big bubble and it popped over the bully's head... It made me laugh and that bully tried to beat me up because I laughed!"

"I started beating up that girl after she laughed at me!" Nation exclaimed.

The couple then didn't see this as a coincidence. They both then realized that it wasn't... They realized...

"I beat you up every day..." Nation whispered.

"I was beaten up by you..." Frank whispered.

They both looked to each other and it became clear. Their visions made more sense about their old times on the playground when they were children.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Quinn was staring at the once long-haired remains of her daughter, but her red hair had been splotched with pink blobs of bubblegum as she held a pair of scissors. "I'm sorry, Nat, darling... But... We have to do this..."_

 _Nation squeezed her eyes shut as Quinn was clipping off her hair that had the pieces of gum stuck to it. Soon, all of the hair was off and her hair was now short and she looked more like a boy in a dress uniform, than an adorable little girl._

 _"Cool, I always wanted a little brother!" Cosmo laughed._

 _"MAMA!" Nation wailed._

 _Quinn hugged her daughter. "Shh... It's okay, honey... Why don't you just go play? I'll call you when dinner's ready..."_

 _Cosmo hid chuckles as Nation glared at him, wanting to hit him, but he shut up once he met her eyes. Nation was down in the dumps as she followed her brother to the local playground that was about a few miles away from their house._

* * *

 _"Hey look!" a screechy voice called, everyone turned to see a younger Frank, wearing his crown. "That little boy's wearin' a dress!" he pointed and laughed at Nation._

 _Nation growled, she let go of her older brother's hand and stormed over to him. "I am not a boy in a dress! You're the one who looks like a girl!"_

 _"Say that to my face, girl boy!" Frank taunted and laughed at her face._

 _Nation had enough, her blood boiled and she tackled him, starting to throw punches at him. Frank yelled and screamed as he was underneath her and his crown fell off his bushy black head. A woman who was not Queen Lavender took Nation off from him and took Frank's hand, starting to pull him away from the scene._

 _"Wait til I tell my mommy!" Frank pointed to Nation as he went off, holding his crown and nanny's hand. "You're gonna be essa... ezza... exa... Somethin' bad!"_

 _Nation panted heavily as Frank went off, hoping she would never deal with him again._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Even though this was a bullying story, Frank and Nation shared a laugh together. They hated each other's guts way back then and now they were married with a child together.

"I can't believe I didn't even recognize you!" Nation said between hearty laughs. "You had a crown and everything!"

"Ah, it's okay, I was a little jerk back in the day." Frank laughed himself as he wiped his eye-liner dabbed eye.

The two kept laughing and calmed themselves. After they finished their cigarettes they decided that now would be a good time to go back and pick up Joey.

"You know, I always heard that if a boy pulls on girl's hair, it means he likes her..." Frank said as they walked down the road together, back to the main playground where Joey was where they left her.

"I wonder what it means when a girl beats the crap out of a bratty boy?" Nation rhetorically asked with a smirk up to him.

"It means I'm the alpha male..."

"Pfft!"

"Nation Quinn McKinley..."

"Francis..." Nation tried to get even with him, then looked curious. "Wait... What _is_ your middle name?"

"The world may never know." Frank broke the fourth wall, looking seemingly to no one, but to the readers of this story.

Nation looked with him and gave a shrug. "Why are you talking to the bushes?" she whispered.

* * *

The eccentric and genius in science couple then kept walking and saw Joey with a boy that had long blonde hair and black clothes with a black top hat. However, Joey seemed to punch him in the stomach, making him fall flat on the ground. Frank and Nation gasped at this, but the boy got back up and chased her, making her giggle. Now her parents were really confused.

"Hi, Mommy," Joey hugged Nation, then hugged Frank. "Hi, Daddy..."

"Joey McKinley Furter," Frank folded his arms at his youngest child and the only one he had been a real parent to. "Did you just punch that little boy in the stomach?"

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, little lady." Nation added, just as firm.

"But I like him..." Joey pouted.

"What...?" Frank and Nation looked to her, slightly confused with her motivations.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is Xan," Joey introduced her new friend to her parents. "I like him."

"I like her too." Xan grinned, then shoved Joey down in the sand.

Joey giggled, getting up and chasing after him to push him down a hill. Frank and Nation smiled, Joey had made a friend, even if she was beating the crap out of him right now. Maybe that was just another sign. After their play, Frank and Nation took Joey back to the castle, Frank carrying her since she was all tuckered out from her exercise and games she had at the park today.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's nice... Joey made a new friend... But she beats him up..." Frank gave a shrug as he gently held Joey over his shoulder and she seemed to be using her father's hair as a pillow.

"Well, you know what they said when we were children..." Nation chuckled.

Frank had a chuckle too as he fondly held Joey.

"Gonna marry Xan or else I'll make him eat worms..." Joey said in her sleep as she continued to drift off.

Frank had a firm look on his face as she uttered that. "Not if Daddy has anything to say about it!" he sounded firm suddenly.

"Frankie..." Nation rolled her eyes at Frank's overprotective mannerisms, he was a father after all.

"I'm serious," Frank looked to her firmly as they kept walking back to the castle. "That boy slips up, he's gonna eat worse than any worms!"

Nation sighed with a slight scoff. Men, they never learn...


End file.
